Sabrina Grimm: Has Admireres
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: Heres The Facts: 1)Sabrina has been gone for 3 years. 2)Puck and her go to the pool (thats when it all stared.) 3)All of Pucks friends take 'intrest' in Sabrina 4)Pucks MAD! 5)Sabrina is H-O-T HOT (NOT LEZ) 6)After about awhile something might happen. Something that involves a Scarlet Red Hand Print.:) R&R Dudes and Dudettes Because I NEED YOU TO!
1. Theirs no Place Like Ferryport landing!

_**Hi here is a story were Sabrina and Puck go to the community pool and well a lot of guys take interest in Sabrina it takes place in ferryport landing and Sabrina has been away and Pucks friends don't know her She is 15 and is H-O-T HOT! (BTW I am NOT LEZ OK)**_

**"We're home Yeah!'' Sabrina Grimm yelled happy to finally see ferry port landing after 3 years!**

"'Brina I never thought I'd hear you say that" Daphne screeches happy as well to be home after staying in new york for 3 years but now their coming home and staying for good because they all miss ferryport landing.

"Girls its good to be home isn't it!" Veronica says laughter in her voice.

"Whats it like Momma." A 5 year-old Basil asks.

"It's the best Basil its fun to do everything and their always some adventure going on." Henry Says a smile in his eyes everyone wants to go home.

"Near-death adventures but someones always there to save you like fairy Basil you'll like Puck Basil!" Sabrina said.

"You miss him I knew it that's $10 Dad Koff it up" Daphne puts out a hand and Henry gives her a $10 bill.

"What you bet on me missing Puck I don't miss him!"

"Ha. Daphne Give me the money" Henry trys to grab the bill but Daphne pulls it out of his reach.

"NO. Sabrina denies it but she misses him! A LOT!" Daphne says!

"Henry she's right!" Veronica exclaims.

"You are all talking like I am not even here. HELLO!" Sabrina was annoyed she was right their.

''We are home guys everyone out!" Henry yelled going into the summer heat!

Sabrina rips out of the car eager to see everyone including Puck but she wouldn't admit that to anyone. Then she see's them Granny, Red, Mr. Canis/Clay, Pinocchio and last but NOT least Puck" Ahhh Ahhh!" She yells running enveloping everybody in hugs then at last she hugs Puck then she realises what she is doing and backs away blush on her cheeks. Her dad scowled but then the hugs are passed around and they head inside. And they talk and talk and talk about everything every bit of their lives in the past 3 years soon though it turns late so they eat supper (squid ink spaghetti with curry sauce.) Soon everyone heads off to bed until its just the kids and Phinnocio Red and Daphne go off to their room and Phinnocio starts to fall asleep on he sofa and then its just Puck and Sabrina,

"Wanna go to the pool tomorrow all my friends are going and they wanna meet you.'' He asked.

Sabrina cocked an eyebrow, "They know I exist"

"Well ya I have mentioned you a few times." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Well OK but did you tell them I am like ugly disgusting and all those other things." Sabrina asked

"Just Ugly, Ugly!" Puck stands.

"Well OK I am tired and I miss my good 'ol bed so night Puck." Sabrina stands and heads upstairs.

"Its good to have you back Grimm."

"Good to be back fairy good to be back!"


	2. Meeting The Guys (Oh Crap)

_Kay** time to go to the pool...**_

**Sabrina`s POV**

**I** hate to say it but I have curves well its not like anyone has noticed to busy doing whatever I guess... I scanned my bathingsuits A pink (ew red got it for me) and red bakinni, a black bakinni and a blue bakinni with purple stripes. I deside on the black one and pull on short jean shorts and black flip-flops on then I put on a lime-green button up shirt and left it un buttoned I brushed my hair grabbed my purse and sunglasses then headed out the door grabbing a apple (ya nomal) on the way out and jumped into Pucks blue convertable. Soon Puck comes out in a bathinsuit ,it was white with a blue * logo on it, and a blue t-shirt he was fighiting with his keys when he looks up at me his jaw drops I imediently button up the middle button on my cover-up,

"It`s rude to stare."I say.

"Whatever Grimm."He says flushing whitch caused me to flush as well uhg damn hormones...

"Lets get goin` then." I say avoiding his eyes and blushing like crazy like I said damn hormones.

* * *

Soon we were at the pool parking lot and our friendship demenior went back to normal then out front was a group of 5 boys 3 had brown hair 1 blond and 1 red they were all tall and strong I laughed a bit as Puck looked over at me I could beat them up. I got out and Puck did as well he walked beside me nuging me I punched him playfully in the shoulder chuckling ,by that time we were their in front of the boys who all looked at me with intrest uhg boys are boys and that is all I will say.

"Hey Puck!" yells a blondie with brown eyes he was stocky buid and not anymore that 5ft.

"James, guys this is Sabrina Grimm my..." He trailed off.

"Friend nice to meet you or actully could be other things you know what forget that..." I stutered and Puck grinned.

"Hi I am James hey u Puck you said she was ugly I was expecting ugly not drop dead bueatiful." He grinned at me I grinned back.

"Is that your Idea of a pick-up line blondie?" I asked.

" Yeah is it working?" He asked.

"No."I replied flatly Puck laughed and I smirked all the other guys joined James just frowned and blushed I smiled sweetly.

"Hey Sabrina I am Josh over theirs Owen." He ,a brown haired guy that had bue eyes and freckles, pointed to the red head he had green eyes and was tall.

"I`m Alex and were have you been all my life." Alex joked he had brown hair and green eyes he was smiling I like him not like-like but friend-like.

"And I am the amazing ,spectacliar, Fabulious, caring, loving-" I covered my hand over his mouth then looked at Puck and back to him,

"You are almost worse than Puck now what is your name?" I asked.

"Ben!"He exclaimed.

"Hi, Ben how ya doin`?"I laughed.

"Good, Good now lets go!"He screamed!

"Kay I will be at the pool Puck see ya in 2 hours...slow poke!" I say back to our old games.

"Ha I would beat you by miles Grimm!" He yelled!

"Fine ready set GO!" I run and so does Puck leaving the others behind.

* * *

**3rd Person POV (the boys conversation well Sabrina and Puck race.)**

"Wow she is..." Ben says.

"Amazing."Josh finishs

"Um hmm.."James agreed compliteliy he besides Puck of course was the most poupular guy in school no girl in school would even dare to turn him down she had guts to and smartly as well.

"Well who wants her!?" Owen asked, every boy agnolanged him with nods.

"Fine then what do we do to deside who gets her?"Alex asked

"First one to kiss her wins her and it HAS to be on the lips and not as a joke OK." Ben says.

"DEAL!" all the boys said shaking on it none of them even aknolaging Puck in his thoughts.

**Sabrina POV**

I won the race and was rubbing it in Pucks face when the other guys entered I got up then not wanting to make small talk and took off my shorts and shirt tieing my hair into a messy bun and running into the deep end doing a swan dive and bubbling up seconds later and I saw all of the boys looking at me, mouths open I got out of the pool and walked up to them,

"You are going to catch flys!" I close each of their mouths then yell, "CHICKEN FIGHTS!''

"Grimm are you sure I mean eventaly you`ll have to go up against my mad strength!" Puck crows going on top of Ben I look around and find James he jumps in the pool and I climed on his back I was going to win."


	3. Winning Shopping Other-things

_**Hello my people I am over the moon 5 followers 10 favorites and 10 reviews um this story has been up for maby a week or so and its doing pretty good!FRICKEN!FRICKEN!FRIED!CHICKEN!I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAPPY!**_

I Push with all my might against Puck. Wow he`s like 6-pack strong. Wait what the frig am I saying. Puck? Hot. Wait I said 6-pack not hot, don`t let your mind wander like that again Sabrina. While thinking this I had losened my grip oh, crap I push with all my might and Puck pushes back. Slowly I stand on James`s shoulders he doesn`t flinch. I lean and push Puck hard he slides and loosens his grip I push more and more than SPLASH! he is in the water I jump in after everyone see`s I won I yell loudly," Score settled Puck I _win_!" I hear screams of delight.

"You alright their Puck?" I whisper.

"Ya, because Grimm _I Let You Win_!" He says back jumping out of the pool.

"You, Mr. are Sooo full of yourself and how dare you say that I in fact won fair and square!" I say nudging him.

"You Wish." He ended the conversation like that.

"Whatever!" I rolled my eyes.

* * *

School.

Starting in 2 days.

Back to school shopping.

Me, picking out clothes.

"Uhg!" I screech I can`t find anything that's my taste in the girls section and I was as sure as hell not going to the boys section my reasons Puck will never let me live it down `cuz he is shopping with me and if I go tomorrow with Puck not here he would see the clothes. Those are my reasons not that I wanted to look nice for him I kept telling myself that over and over in my head.

"Grimm, just get jeans and shoes and because his majesty is sooo kind he will pick out shirts." Puck bowed I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but if you pick out anything perverted I will tear you limb from limb in a way that you will watch."I made my threat heading out of the section into the pants section picking out two pairs of dark skinny jeans , five pairs of dark normal jeans and one pair of light blue normal boot cuts. Then I picked up three pairs of exercise pants and headed for the shoes.

Shoes. My worst enemy. I grabbed a pair of black nikies with a blue check-mark a pair of normal blue sneakers, and for dress a pair of black flats. Then I headed back to the tops dreading what Puck would have picked out. I hear a scream I drop all my bags they ended up that every item was sprawled out on the floor. I turned every one of my senses at a keen point. I turned and their was Puck laughing so hard he was wiping tears from his eyes.

"You...FAIRY!" I yell this is just like him.

"Well, as a trickster I have to pull if I did something REALLY bad the old lady wouldn`t give me deserts for a whole month can you belive that? So I settled on a minor prank!" Puck puffs out his chest proud of his work , I rolled my eyes then bent down and picked up my clothes.

"Did you actually pick out anything fairy or am I going to have to...um pick shirts out myself?" I ask puffing out my breath.

"I picked stuff out here."He weeled the shopping cart he was holding. I caught it. I peered in afraid of what I might see; surprised I saw a blue top that's short sleeved with a v-neckline, A green long sleeve shirt. Anda few other shirts of multiple colours but my favorite (I`m suprised tat I even HAD a favorite) was a yellow top with a blue stripe at the bottom.

"You, surprisingly DON`T need your limbs tarred out, um...Thanks?"I said it more like a question.

"Welcome?"Pucks reply sounded like a question.

"Lets go pay." I said leaving the aisle.

* * *

Later at home I as reading Wilhelm's journal.

"`Brina tomorow you and Puck our going to the school with me. Were all going to get our scedules! Kay!" Daphne yells.

"So tomorow is going to be hell?" I grumble back.

**I don`t** **own the Sisters Grimm**

**That was a filler chapter sorry!**


	4. He Said that I couldnt Hurt Him! Ha!

**Hi OK so I am SILL ecstatic! people I don`t own the sisters Grimm MB does but I would like to steal the rights!**

SABRINA POV!

"Everybody, everybody wants to love!Everybody Everybody wants to be loved oh oh oh oh oh oh oh tonight!" I sang running down the halls with Puck and Daphne.

We were trying to memorize our schedules and stuff. I had nailed it and Daphne was still searching for her homeroom. Puck and me laughed every time she passed it and hadn`t relised it so she was kinda irritated with us but it was still funny. Until we bumped into Puck friends. Well rather I bummed into James.

"OH. Hey." I said trying to swerve between the guys. No such luck. "Excuse me!" I said.

Not one guy moved and Puck was in the bathroom."Naw I rather not because I have a question to ask yu!" James laughed ten started circling me. Could this guy get any weirder?

"I. Said. Move." I muttered Daphne was ahead and I was alone.

"Oh I am sooo scared!"

"I can hurt you James now please move." I turned and faced him.

"Ha hurt me you Ms. Grimm are a girl!" He laughed then to my dismay kissed me on the lips!

When he got up for air I looked at him and punched him. Hard. He fell to the ground. I bent down.

"I have three things to say to you one I can punch. Two Don`t kiss me you jerk. Three I said move." All the other boys were laughing.

Puck came out then and saw James. His mouth was agape he looked from me to James to me to James to me to James and this went on for a while. Then his gaze stopped at me he cocked and eyebrow.

"If you want and explanation; He wouldn`t let me by he said I couldn`t hurt him and he kissed me so I fixed my problem on my own see me now you don`t have to save my life all the time!" I said walking away.

You`d be dead without me!" Puck said following me.

* * *

**Boys conversation when James woke up!**

"What happened?" James asked standing!

"Ya sorta kissed Sabina and she punched you and you were out for like 20 minutes." Owen answered.

"Ya don`t tell her she`s just a girl who can`t hurt you cuz she can!" Josh Said

"Here is the rules: 1)Have a true kiss. 2)If she punches you your out and 3)Beware of her because she seems like she can kill us." Alex started walking.

"So I`m out!?"James asked mad.

"Sorry but ya!"

* * *

We found Daphne and Puck wasn`t mad at me for punching his friend he sorta was mad at James for kissing me I don`t know why though ad Daphne was on VERY good terms with me for punching James.

My. life. Is. A. Mystery.


	5. Dance? Part 1

**Here is a...**

"Sabrina!" Daphne called Sabrina rolled her eyes but headed downstairs anyway knowing she will end up downstairs if someone must drag her.

"Ya?" She yelled heading downstairs.

"I-" Daphne started and everything went black the last thing she saw was Daphne`s smile and Puck being dragged by Red.

* * *

When the darkness subsided she saw that she was in her room. Red and Daphne surrounding her she was tied down and makeup was being put on her.

"Wha-" Sabrina started Red covered her mouth.

"Don`t talk `Brina!" Daphne laughed.

Red let go of Sabrina`s mouth ,after she had promised to not talk, was rifling through dresses on Sabrina with a fairy-godmother and finally stopped when the dress on Sabrina was a night-blue knee-cut that was also t-shirt v-neck style that flattered Sabrina nicely.

"What for shoe`s?"Red asked.

"Try blue heals." Daphne suggested.

Sabrina who still had no clue what the heck was going on did NOT want to wear heel`s period. But she somehow ended up handcuffed and in heels heading downstairs wobbly led by Red. _What is happening_,she thought. When they got downstairs she saw Puck. Clean in a suit and tie with brushed hair. He too was handcuffed and escorted by a reluctant Henry and Jake. That`s when Daphne spoke but she removed the left cuff and cuffs off Puck attaching the two together, then muttered some old latin and their was a flash on the cuffs Daphne turned to them grinning,

"The cuffs, Sabrina are enchanted so you can`t pick the guess what you are going together to The WELCOME BACK DANCE!"

"So in the car. And Daphne did a bit more magic so you like HAVE to go er...sorry." Red added shyly.

"Did anyone here think that we would be like furious with you!?"Sabrina yelled.

"Ya..well..duh."Henry muttered.

"So..." Puck muttered.

* * *

At the school they walked in as far away from each other (Which thanks to Daphne was about 7 inches.) and like every highschool dance scene all eye`s turned to them. This irritated Sabrina a lot she rolled her eyes as Puck dragged her towards his friends. She followed. They Guys as she learned to call them; were laughing until they saw Sabrina and Puck. Their amused expressions were gone and were staring at Sabrina and Puck. Sabrina glared at James.

"So. Why are you like?" Alex asked confused.

"Our, family sorta well except my Dad he doesn`t think so but everyone else thinks that we are like...in love or something so they came up with this."Sabrina raised their handcuffed hands.

"Ah..."Says Owen.

"Hey James hows your head still messed up?"Sabrina asked.

"Oh, Sabrina you`re sooo funny!" James yelled.

"Ya I am hey by the way can you leave me alone dog face." Sabrina says.

"Grimm, that's MY insult for YOU!" Puck asked faking a hurt expression.

"No, that's MY INSULT!" Sabrina confirmed.

"No-" Puck started.

"Lets go talk to MY friends yours are too...boyie.."Sabrina draged him away.

"I never thought you would say that Grimm." Puck snorted.

"Whatever."

"Kay bye guys."Puck called back.

But that's when someone who was dancing pushed against Puck close enough that his lips were touching Sabrina`s.

Like a Kiss.

And Everyone Saw.


	6. Dance? Part 2

**Hello my people how ya doing me I`m gooda so...this is awkward thx 2 EVERYONE that reveiwed because it means A LOT TO ME!**

And we STAYED THAT WAY for about a minute because the dancers around us were pushing us together and it was flaming red cheeks embarassing. FINALLY when we were able to break free we saw everyone stairing at us I just dragged Puck over to my friends ignoring/glaring at everyone.

Finnaly, when I found Isabella and Bella (ya I know the names yada yada yada) people had cleared a path for us to walk through I was embassased and attempting to run in headls. Puck on the other hand was laughing.

"So..."Said Bella.

"So..."Said Isabella.

"I`m NOT saying So..."I remaked sitting down.

"Oh."Said Bella.

"O-" Started Isabella.

"Don`t even start that."I say forcing Puck to sit down as well. People were STILL stairing I glared at them. They aveted their eyes.

I scanned the room their were the guys stairing straight at us, wait no ME. The look in their eyes was. No not jelousy. Why on earth would they be jelous. I mean I knew that James sota liked me but...I dismissed the thought wiping my lips.

"We`re leaving."Me and Puck say in uision.

"Uh, guys hate to break it to ya but you sorta have to stay...the whole time." Bella said wincing at the couples respones.

"She. is . Dead."We say but this time slightly apart.

"I know she`s hiding with Red at at the moment."Bella said putting her phone away.

"She can`t hide forever."Puck muttered under his breath.

"Hey Puck?"I say.

"Ya?"He replies.

"Can I Please, please, please slap you, PLEASE?"I asked. Putting my hands together.

"Why?"He asked slightly confused.

"So people think were not like..."I trailed off.

"Together?"

"In love?"

"Did THAT on pourpose." Bella pointed to the dance floor. "`Cuz that would be awesome I mean you both would be SOOOOO good together."

"Guys NOT helping!"I say as they sit down.

"Ya I don`t want people thinking I like Ugly over here!"Puck said to Bella pointing to me.

"Aw, I love you too."I say sarcasticly.

"Well Sure."He said.

So I slapped him.

It was fun.

But by a suddon earge of happienes I then hugged him.

And our plann was ruined.:(

"Can`t keep your hands off me Grimm?"Puck asked.

I scoweled.


	7. Chapter 7! (Hey Im sorry 4 not updating)

**Hi I haven`t been on FF in a long time thx to FictionPress but I think I owe it to my readers to update.**

I very much ruined my plan and it was because I was content and because hormones are stupid. I am very displeased. If you are wondering I am drowning my sorrows and when I do that I read a dictionary.

"Hey Sabrina." I look up from my dictionary and popsicle. To find Puck.

" I thought I was officially dubbed Grimm anyway I don`t need a comment about how I couldn`t keep my hands off of you, so spare me FairyBoy." I tell him.

"Well usually I would say that but then Daphne would tear me limb from limb she is getting violent..." Puck shuttered.

"What the mighty trickster king afraid?" I ask.

"Nope just..." He takes the dictionary from me searching through it.

"Bewildered..." I look at him then put my hand to his forehead.

"You are warm. I mean reading a book I never saw this coming I must tell your mom it was a dictionary too and Daphne would like to know as well as Granny..." I smile getting up.

"No Grimm you wouldn`t that, that will ruin my reputation."I look at him.

"Try me!"I say smugly. And soon I`m over Pucks shoulder in the air shreeking for him to stop right now.

"You don`t tell anybody and I`ll put you down back in your room." I look at Pucks hair it had a worm in it.

"Take a bath and land me in my room not a soul will know." I tell him.

"But..."

"No buts bath included or nothing." I say.

"Fine." Puck grumbles.

"Dats my wittle boy...!"I say in baby talk as Puck drops me and my floor and leaves my room.

* * *

The next day I walk into school and guess who I see in a fight with someone certain.

Puck punching Owen. Also I see Owen Punching Puck.

And in short that ruined my day.

I run and push through the crowed who were yelling yeah FIGHT FIGHT!

"Hey guys calm it down." I say they don`t notice me.

I see Owen going in for Puck`s face. I push myself between them and block Owen`s punch.

"Oh...Sabrina Hola!" I look at Owen in a You-got-to-be-kidding-me look and he steps back. I turn on my heals giving the same look at a smug Puck.

"Someone tell me why the hell you were fighting?!"I ask him cornering him.

"Of all the things you could do a fight! A FIGHT! Really all mighty Trickster King. FA-" And that`s when his hand covers my mouth giving me a you-almost-blew-it look. I nod as a sign.

"Fake that's what you are fake you to Owen both of you are Faking the tough-boy act. So tell me why you were fighting or else!" I tell him.

"Or else what?" I look at him.

"Or else I tell and I have a few more than one thing to tell I mean think about it..."

"Fine. I was walking with Owen he said he was going to ask you out. I said probably not his best choice he said why I said you have been through a lot of things. He said why am I just jealous I said no you arrogant and yo don`t want to hear the word I called him." I look at Puck.

"He is right." I tell Owen.

"Can you tell me?"

"No. No way in hell I can ever tell." I say.

"Oh..." I hear his disappointment.

Someone pushes her way through the crowd. A tall skinny ,long nose lady in a gray pencil skirt and gray blazer hair in bun and she was,

"Smirt. Nice to see you!" She couldn`t of shown up at a worse time.

"Well isn`t it my favorite foster child." Smirt Smirked.

"Ex-foster child Smirt I thought you were gone." I say the crowed a gaping at me.

"Oh I wanted to see how you were! So I came."

"Still searching for that special someone to rot with you?" I give her a fake sympthatic look.

"Shut Up Samantha."

"Sabina actually. Now why don`t you take your sick and twisted mind back to the anslym."I tell her as Puck steps up beside me.

"Ah!Its him its the-"

"Meet the insane person who thinks Pucks a FAIRY!" I laugh.

"But he is!" Screeches Smirt.

"No he isn` now do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I would like to see you about. You`re coming back." I look at her in a no-way-in-hell way.

So I said just that. "No way in hell."

"You cursed!"

"Yup Hell, crap, frig! Whatever is in that category. Smirt leave." I tell her.

"No I want you back in NYC now."

"Why Smirt I`m off your hand now so is Daphne we are gone and you are rid of us you don` have to worry about us anymore we don`t want to escape here we like it here. I think it would be easier for both of us considering I now have my driver's licence. I can also hijack a car does that add up Smirt?" She paled.

"You bratty UGHTHJ!" I look at her pleased and she gives me 1 pinch and leaves shaking her head.

"Puck. PUCK she`s gone for good finally thank you Lord!"I give Puck a high-five! He smirks.

"Sabrina you are adopted?"

"No I was going to be but never mind. Seeks Ya!"I drag Puck out of the school explaining that we were going and why to Mrs. Beauty.

"I really hate life. Like seriously." I tell Puck as we head back home.

_**(Today Sabrina was wearing short jean shorts a back spaghetti strap top black flip-flops her hair down a Yankees hat over top of it a my red and black plaid half-sleave shirt.)** **Just Though I should lt you know. Seeks Yeah later-AP**_


	8. The Guys Might Be Cray Cray!

**Hi peeps ****here is a chappie 4 u alls 33 reviews so bye! Hey I don`t own anything no shocker huh!**

I was brushing the day behind me my feet bare and my undershirt riding up so you could see my belly button my hair in a messy bun and I was reading Trixie`s journal. When granny called for supper I flopped the book down and trotted to the table Fridays were dubbed Normal Night NORMAL TAKEOUT I savor it tonight its McDonald's so I got a quarter pounder with just cheese and ketchup and fries with swamp water and sweet and sour sauce for my burger. Hey it is delicous!

I spring into eating action taking a big bite of burger.

"Sabrina Grimm did you skip school!?" Angry Granny calls.

"Smirt came people were staring I lost forgetful dust and puck had to go home because he go in a fight. So we well I read and he did Puck things and Ms B isn`t holding it against us so yup I did skip." I smirk as Granny turns to Puck.

"You got in a fight may I ask why the hell it happened." Daphne gasps at the H word granny only used it when she was really mad even Puck gulped.

"Cmon tell her Puck I know so its fine!" I say he glares well touchy.

"The guy **wanted** to ask Sabrina out and I said she has been through more than he could ever imagine and he said what you like her and I said something that Daphne shouldn`t hear." He said.

"OK well those are ok explanations." I smirk and put away my garbage going back to reading!

When I heard a knock on the door and their was The Guys.

"You want Puck?" I ask. James nods but then stops and shakes his head. This is creepy.

**Darkness.**

* * *

**I wake in the darkness**.

I see the guys OK creepo. But we`re in my house I know because I can hear granny yelling at Puck to do something.

"What the Hell?" I say we were in my room.

"Tell Us Sabrina. What is it that we will never know." This is weird I stand and look at each boy then I smirk socking James kicking Alex and Pushing Owen I try to leave the room but Josh stopped me,

"You really want to know?!" I ask turning a bit so I was a small step towards the door,

"Yes!"

I punch him, "Where the heck is my family?!"

"D-Down stairs I was w-we snuck u-upstaires th-they d-didn't s-see us..." I cocked a eye-brow. My family was to smart!

I punch him once more and lock my door heading down stairs 2 steps at a time.

"Granny! Puck! Daphne! Red! Mr. Canis! Anybody!" What the hell was the guys thinking!

"Here Sabrina who was at the door!"Daphne said. I push through the door into the kitchen their they were,

"Um..." So I told them.

"Now they're upstaires!" Granny asked.

"Yup!"

"Man, Puck what kind of friends do you have!" Red muttered.

"One's that are obsessed with Sabrina..." Puck muttered then he grabbed his sword and a pouch of forgetful dust. "I'll handle them then fly back to the park and pretend we were hanging out."

"Kay seeks ya laster!" Daphne said.

"Seeks ya laster?" I ask.

"Yup its my new word!" Daphne explained, "It means see you later but it's funner to say! And don't say funner's not a word because in Daphnish its."

"OK, Ok!" I put my hands up in mock surrender then I grab my book Blood Red Road and sit down on the couch eating fry's and my sprite.

* * *

Later Puck arrives and I look up waving.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Gooda they just shrugged said OK and asked about our homework." He smiled, "Of course I didn't know being the king."

I smile and go back to reading, "I have to leave because to,"He coughed and rubbed his neck, ",much books makes me sick." he flew up the stairs and laughed slamming his door.

* * *

I walked into Blue Plate special holding Red's hand and being pulled by Puck.

"What did you want with me and Red?"I ask.

"Well..."

He sat us down on the counter and ordered a chocolate milkshake. He pulled out a bit of brown and white sugar mixed with green and purple bits.

"Eat it!" He ordered.

"Get Daphne to!" Red said.

"But if you and Sabrina eat it, it would be delicous."

"Ugh no!" I say and dump the milkshake out as well as the sugar.

"HEY!"

"Yeah, well sorry!" I mutter and get up whispering to Red, "I know by tomorrow morning we would be like orange or a animal."

"That was the lamest attempt at a prank ever." Red says I nod.

"Hey Sabrina!" I turn. Owen, Josh, Alex and James. Smiling. I pull Red behind me even if there is a monster inside her.

"Hi!" I swerve around them, "Laster." Red snickers at Daphne's word.

"Wait up Sabrina!" I turn Alex.

"Want to go out on saturday?" He asked all the boys looked at me.

"Umm...I don't know..."

"She'll get back to you!" Red and Puck and Daphne and Granny and Canis at the same time. When did the latter 3 get here. I turn and leave.

Not wanting to face a sad group of boys me and my Family and I head home,


	9. Glued into Trouble!

**Hello here is another chapter for everyone! So I have something to say:**

**What Would anyone think about a story were Sabrina like turns mean brutal and goth and Puck has to fix it? PM OR REVIEW ME A ANSER! If you read my authors note then at the end of your review put 123A/N: Kay bye!**

I look around the room. I changed my room. The curtains and bed set were blue, green and purple striped with a purple rug and a desk with a white mac on it and dad's model airplanes still hanging. A poster of Justin Bieber and 1D had darts in it **(no offense ment just thought like Sabrina!)** and I had her yellow PJ pants and a black undershirt my hair in a loose bun. Just to let her and Red have fun I let them put on strange lip stick on me with the stern instructions not to close or lick my lips.

SPLAT

A slow trail of goop crawls down my face.

"PUCK!" I scream whipping the goop off and trying not to gag at the foul smell.

"YOU CALLED!" Puck yelled entering.

"Hmmm... WHAT IN OZ's NAME DID YOU DO!"

"Well I took a bath tub and added mayonnaise, sewage and green sauce to curdled milk!" Puck said matter-of-factly.

"Oh this is war!" I snatched my wooden sword and chased Mr. Pink Wings down the hall.

Finnaly Mr. Puck stopped. He fumbled to find the door knob. Staring at me. Suddenly I felt 4 little hands push me. I fell into Puck.

My lips were litterly glued to Pucks. Girl that is glued in a kiss to arch nemesis gasped.

"Daphne." I mumble but it sounded more like APNA AP-fricken-NA!

"Yup!" Puck said angrily. I struggled not to blush or meet Pucks eye's as we hobbled to the villens (aka 2 little girls with brown hair...) I heard-as did Puck-Granny, Cainis and Snow's Voices coming up the stairs.

"What did you want us to see Daphne?" Snow asked. I gave a low growl.

Then before me and Puck could react they had all seen it.

And they were all laughing. Granny had a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Let go and we can" laugh, laugh, laughidy, laugh, laugh." talk" laugh...

Me and Puck glared at Daphne and Red of whom were hiding behind Snow. Granny put 2 and 2 together.

"Oh my!" She said and glared at Daphne but in a friendly way.

"Daphne Margret Grimm! Little Red Riding Hood! What in OZ's name did you do!"

"Glue on Sabrina's lips." She smirked and frowned at the same time.

"I still have goop on me did you think of that!?" This sentence sounded more like: Ow will love oop won we wid wou wink wof wat!? I really will get my revenge.

"YES I Wid Wink Wof Wat!" She laughed.

"Get me off of him!"

"Oh you can go off." Daphne pressed on the back of both our necks. We were free, "But in the next 24 hours you have to kiss again or you'll go back to that way... ha I love magic glue!"

"Run my pretty RUN!" I yelled in my wicked witch voice. Daphne and Red ran. I went into the bathroom and had a nice shower.

Suddenly I remembered; In the next 24 hours I would have to kiss Puck...or I'd be stuck kissing him forever...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screeched. Uncle Jake came in and I consoled myself with a towel. He looked around and checked for danger. Then looking at me he leaned n the wall his arms crossed and a smug smile on his lips.

"You finally figured it out didn't ya?" I nodded, "Took ya long enough. Even Puck found out sooner and he's been in his room for a very long time."

"But Daphne is going to get it..."

"She already did. Because it was your freedom it results in a 3 week grounding of no magic or going out."

"I would say: Harsh but she deserves it and Red?"

"No going out or T.V. Red really needs a hobby."

"We should sign her up for art classes!" I said, "AAAHHH!"

"I tricked you into forgetting!" Uncle Jake said.

"Yup! Now I'm going to put on clothes..." I shooed him away with my hands.

24 hours. I bite my lip. Oh Crap...


	10. Kiss No Scarlet Red Hand Print

**Hello what did y'all think about the last chapter (I was smiling wickedly the whole time. Still am in fact.)**

* * *

So I decided to cleanse myself. A shower isn't relaxing; but a bath is. I was a prune by the time I got out. I put on my white and red polka-dotted PJ pants and a black undershirt. I put my hair in a lose bun and trotted downstairs. Everyone was snickering even the grounded girls.

I huffed. "This isn't funny." They all nodded and stifled laughter.

"Ya Its SO not funny." RED rolled her eye's sarcastically. She's so happy and just got grounded and found a voice. Puck scowled.

"It ISN'T FUNNY!" We both yelled at the same time.

They all just laughed.

I plopped in my spot and tried not to look at Puck. Finally after laughter and silence Uncle Jake said:

"Just get it over with." I glared at him and suddenly found a loophole. I pecked Puck on the check and smiled smugly at Daphne. She shook her head.

"A real kiss, sis." I groaned and they all looked at Puck. Wow. We just sat their and stared at each other. The doorbell rung and Granny ushered someone in but we didn't notice. Finally I gave in and kissed him. But then he started kissing back and things got...erm personal.

Someone cleared their throat. We blushed and stepped back everyone of my family members smiled. I looked oh no The Guys. I mentally face-palmed and head desked and banged my head on the wall repeatedly.

"Um...It's not what it looked like?" I tried doing pathetic jazz hands.

They looked at me.

I charged at Daphne. "This is all your fault." I said backing her up she gulped.

"H-hee Hee. S-sorry." Her bottom lip trembled. Uncle Jake swung me over his head.

"Its HER FAULT!" I bellowed. The Guys just looked on.

"I know don't kill her. You were the ones that deepened the kiss." I felt me and Puck blush. " By the way; I told you so." He put me down.

"I really think we just got...erm...caught in the moment." Puck nodded and I followed in suit.

"Well Sabrina I was hear to see your answer to saturday?" Alex asked.

"Do you ever hang out with me anymore." He then remembered the...incident. "Ya well I don't care."

"Sorry. I have a thing with The Mayor." I wasn't lying. Snow had called us and told me that she wanted me ,Red, Daphne, Granny, Puck and Canis oh and Pinocchio on the Town Council. We all agreed. So tomorrow was are first meeting.

"Hee, hee. You have to kiss in front of the council sorry that was my..." She glanced at the Humans In the room (or elephants you know who cares.) " Dare."

It took everyone in the room for me to not strangle her. I noticed that Ben was trailing his hand around my stomach.

* * *

**I **_your name here_** promise to give my true opinion as a member of the Ferry-Port Landing minors council.  
**

**.**_Initials Signature _

I signed the form and looked at the rest of the minors council. Red, Daphne, Pinocchio, Little Boy Blue, Peter Pan and Puck (not a good mix.). Well it makes sense. We all know about Everafters. I was voted Chairman too. Pan and Blue were flirting. Pan with me (ew...not another one.) and Blue with Red (I smile at that they are a good match.)

"OK so hi and for the first order at hand-" The Guys then burst through the door my eye's widened. Alex looked around spotted me and they rushed over to me.

"Sabrina their is and army with Scarlet Red Hand Prints outside."

That did not Just Happen.


	11. MANY MANY THINGS

**Welcome everyone to...: WHY I HAVEN"T BEEN ON FF.N In the LAST 6 MONTHS! So heres what happened, my charger broke...my wi-fi got shut down and everyone in my family has NO INTERNET! But finally I stole my nana and Grandpas computer (Not literly) and found a network!YA so today on all of my stories exeept for my adopted and complete ones their will be an long amazing UPDATE!**

* * *

I woke up sweat pouring down my face and images of Scarlet red hand prints flashing through my mind of course they didn't come back, of course. I quickly got up and ran into my closet I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a tead pullover with a smiley face on it, pulled on my uggs and ran outside my blong hair in a messy bun.

"Yolo." I said and grabbed an apple from the 'Normal Food' bucket.

"Hey Leibling I need you to go and colect everyone in the house for me."

"OK." I said and I rand upstared yelling "EVERYONE HELP THE SCARLET HANDS BACK THEIR'S A GOBLIN!" I shreiked then went downstares. They all came down panicked then relif flooded their face.

"Sabrina." Granny said disaprovingly.

"It got them down." I said and took a bite out of my apple. Then I grabbed my purse and said, "Going for a walk!" I slipped out into the cool air.

I walked down the road in the brisk October air. I was going to get a new book to read and go read it. I walked into the bookstore when I relized I have no money, no job and Granny shouldn't have to give me money with all she does. PLUS...their was a help wanted sign on the door. I walked in and grabbed the book The Selected for Bella and the book Divergent for me.

"Hi." I said after I silently paid for the books with the $20 bill that was stuffed at the back of my purse. "I wanted to know about the help wanted sighn on the door can I inqure 'bout a job!"

"Sure just walk through the back door and ask Marlean." The man said.

I nodded and walked into a bright yellow office with a bookshelf and a desk.

"Hi, I wanted to see if I could get a part time job here?" I said. The skinny minni with long red hair and orangey brown eyes nodded dulley.

"Fill this out and if I like you, you get the job." She handed me a single sheet with a bunch of questions that ranged from 'How old are?' you to, 'Whats your favorite book?' I filled it out in record time and handed it back. She scanned it for a minute, nodded and said, "Your hired. After school from 2:30-5:30 on monday, wensday and friday? $2 an hour about $24 a week? You start next week."

"OK yes thank you." I said and headed out of the store happy and amazed that it was so easy to get a job.

* * *

On my first day of working at the bookstore when I was stacking a new book called Beware I looked up to find Puck.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Grimm why do you want o work here anyway its full of...blah..books." To prove his point he faked a sneeze.

"Just 'cuz." I said and got up brushing off my leggs.

"Want to gooutothefairwithmeasakindasortadatethingnotlikeit isone..."

"Um...OK." I said not sure what he said.

"Great pick you up at 5:00 tomorrow." And he run out of the store before the cofusion hit my face.


End file.
